Something Unpredictable
by recklessandthebrave
Summary: During a visit with her Grandmother, Hollis Foster meets a curly-haired boy named Harry Styles. The rest you can figure out.


_This is my first story on here, and I hope you guys enjoy it! It's just starting out, so I apologize if it's a bit boring, I have trouble starting stories, sometimes, but hopefully it will get better! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Holmes Chapel had a special place in the heart of Hollis Foster. She spent every holiday there, to be with her grandmother, along with her mother and older brother, Isaac. Some fifteen year old girls would hate having to spend every holiday with their grandmother, but not Hollis. She loved to take walks around the village, and there was always something she hadn't noticed before. It was so cozy to her, and she liked it a lot better than living in London. To her, London was very stuffy and crowded, but Holmes Chapel was clear, and more like home.<p>

On a quiet day in December, 2009, Hollis sat on her grandmother's couch, rereading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ for the umpteenth time. Her wavy brown hair was messily tied back in a braid, and her deep brown eyes hadn't looked away from the book for two hours. She heard the clanking of dishes in the kitchen, and saw her grandmother taking a pie out of the oven. Hollis had completely forgotten about the Christmas party her grandmother was hosting, and decided she should start to tidy up the house. She closed her book, and slid it onto the bookshelf, where it fit perfectly against the others. She started to straighten the couch cushions, before clearing off the coffee table.

"Hollis, sweetie, would you mind going and picking up a loaf of bread from the bakery?" Hollis' grandmother asked her, while reading over a recipe for a triple chocolate cake.

"I'm on it, Gran." Hollis answered quickly, excited to have an excuse to walk through the snowy village.

Hollis threw on her jacket, and slipped on her boots. She made sure she had enough money, and opened the front door, which would allow her to step out into the quaint street. There weren't many cars, only a few, which were passing through the area. On her short journey to the bakery, she was a few small children building a snow man, and making snow angels. A warm grin grew on Hollis's face when she smelled the bread from the bakery. She opened the door, and stepped inside.

The first person she saw was a slightly familiar boy, with a head full of brown curls. She couldn't put her finger on what his name was; perhaps they had never met before. Hollis walked up to the counter, and thought about if she could get anything else, besides a single loaf of bread. She noticed the boy looking at her, so she smiled back at him. She looked at his name tag, which stated that his name was 'Harry'.

"Can I get you anything?" The boy, Harry, asked suddenly. Hollis nodded.

"Can I just get a loaf of sour dough?" Hollis requested.

"Great choice, especially since some is just about to come out of the oven." There was a 'ding' from the kitchen, and Harry went back to get the bread.

As Hollis waited, she heard a fairly rocky voice singing Stevie Wonder. She smiled, since she absolutely adored Stevie Wonder. She drummed her finger tips on the counter, waiting for him to come back with the bread loaf. When Harry returned, he had to wave his hand in front of her face, because she had become mesmerized by his singing. Hollis jumped a bit, causing Harry to chuckle. Hollis took the loaf he handed to her, and handed over two pounds. She thanked him, and started to turn to leave, but he stopped her.

"Hey, I didn't catch you name." He said to her, and she turned to face him.

"Hollis." She answered to the curly-haired boy.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl, isn't it?" A wide grin appeared on his face, and Hollis smirked a bit.

"I'll see you around." Hollis flipped her hair over her shoulder, and began to walk back to her grandmother's home.

The mix of fragrances of different foods filled Hollis' nose. She called out to her grandmother, letting her know that she had come home with the bread. She checked out the time, and realized that people would be over in an hour, and she should start to get ready. She left the bread on the counter, and trotted up to her bedroom. She searched through the clothes she bought, and selected a black skirt, along with a flowing red top. After curling her hair a bit, and glancing in the mirror, she shrugged. She didn't look that bad, so she smiled a bit, and stepped downstairs.

Hollis saw her mom doing some last minute cleaning, and her grandmother arranging some platters with fruit, deli items, etcetera. Hollis looked around the room and smiled. Her grandmother had a Christmas party every year, and she always admired how the woman could make her house look so Christmasy and welcoming.

"Hey, Hol, have you seen your brother?" Her mother asked, and Hollis shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him all day." With that, a dirty blonde-haired boy with deep brown eyes came in the back door, and the three looked at him.

"Sorry about that, I got a little bit caught up playing football." Isaac said quickly, as he ran upstairs to change into something less sweaty, and more respectable.

The guests started to gradually arrive, and after about a half an hour, everyone that her grandmother invited had arrived. There were always a lot of people at this party, and it amazed Hollis how her grandmother knew so many people. Hollis was alone, kind of awkwardly, since she was a bit shy. She had met a lot of these people, before, but she didn't know most of their names. She noticed her grandmother talking to a woman with dark brown hair and a snow-white smile. The elderly woman gestured for Hollis to come over to the the two.

"Hollis, you remember Mrs. Cox, right?" Hollis nodded, she had met the woman a couple times before.

"Wow, how old are you know?" Mrs. Cox asked, like most adult women do when they see kids after a while.

"Fifteen." She answered with a smile, trying to make herself look pleasant.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "My son is fifteen, and he also should be here. He must've gotten caught up at the bakery, again."

When she said bakery, Hollis' mind went turned into a tornado. She saw the resemblance between Mrs. Cox and Harry, but something occurred to her. No parent was cruel enough to name their child Harry Cox.

"Your son works at the bakery?" Hollis asked rhetorically. "I was there about an hour and a half ag-"

The doorbell rang, so she excused herself to go and open the door. She opened the door, letting the cold air inside, and saw the curly haired boy from the bakery. Hollis was baffled by there being a person in the world named Harry Cox. Harry had a smile on his face, and stepped inside.

"I knew we'd see each other again." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Is your name seriously Harry Cox?" Hollis questioned, not realizing she said it.

"Oh, no, I refused to go by that name." He chuckled. "I'm Harry Styles."

"Fitting," Hollis nodded "considering the hair you've got going on."

"Ah, Harry, I see you've met Hollis!" Mrs. Cox observed. "Just so you know, the big room down the hall is filled with teenager stuff."

"Thanks, mum." He flashed a winning smile at his mother, and she went back to her conversation with Hollis' grandmother.

"So, how have I not met you?" Harry asked her, genuinely curious.

"I don't live here." She said simply. "I spend Christmas and summer here, but spend the rest of my life in London."

"Is Ms. Knight your grandmother?" He asked, and Hollis nodded. "She's one of the nicest people in town, and she's always in the bakery."

"You wanna go down the hall? I feel really sophisticated right now." Harry laughed, and nodded.

Hollis led the boy into the big room, where a few people were chatting with Isaac. There was a foosball table, air hockey, a wii, and a lot of other random stuff. Most of it was only used in the summer and winter holiday, but it passed a lot of time during previous visits.

"Oh, that's my brother, Isaac. He's seventeen and thinks he's better than sliced bread." Isaac's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"I don't think it, I know it." He called, throwing a pillow at his sister.

"Care to be beaten at foosball?" Harry suggested.

"I won't be beaten, Styles." Hollis answered. "However, I will play with you."

The two proceeded to go against each other for a good twenty minutes, and scoring a goal was rare. In the end, Hollis beat the boy by one goal, and decided to hold it over him for a bit. After about an hour, they had exchanged numbers so they could talk afterwards For the rest of the night, they talked, told weird stories, played some of the random games, and started to become fairly close. Well, as close as you could get in a few hours. At about midnight, the two were sitting on the couch, laughing at Hollis' story about a drunken Irishman at her school. They were completely unaware of the time, because of all of the fun that the two were having together.

"Harry, your mother needs to get home." Hollis' grandmother poked her head into the room. The two frowned a bit, sad that Harry had to go home, which was something that little kids did when their friend had to leave from their house.

Hollis stood up, and she and Harry walked to the kitchen. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Yeah, later." Harry nodded with a smile, and turned towards the door. He looked back, and he gave Hollis a small wave and a smile.

Hollis closed the door behind Harry and his mother, ands at down at the kitchen table. She let out a yawn and her grandmother just looked at her with a smile. Hollis raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask why she had a grin on her face. She just went upstairs to bed, still elated about befriending Harry.


End file.
